TRICKY LOVE
by sakykyochan
Summary: cinta itu rumit sama seperti cinta yang kualami ..disatu sisi aku mencintai nya ,, tapi disisi lain aku juga tidak ingin menyakiti orang yang kusayangi..
1. Chapter 1

BAB 1

CINTA RUMIT

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

GENRE: romance, drama,

PAIR: sasusaku, SasuHina, naruhina, dll

WARNING : songfic,ooc, typo,gaje,rated T,dll

SELAMAT MEMBACA !

SAKURA POV

Hari yang cerah buat awal hidupku yang baru, baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan diriku em-namaku sakura haruno panggil saja sakura, aku mempunyai rambut yang err-sedikit aneh bersurai pink sepinggang disertai mataku yang berwarna emerald dan sekarang aku sedang duduk berdiam diri disebuah pesawat yang akan mengantarkan ku ke tempat asalku konoha jepang, aku lahir disana akan tetapi aku dan keluarga ku pindah ke korea karena urusan bisnis , ya tidak terlalu jauh sih, dan sekarang aku akan kembali ke tanah kelahiranku karena aku dapat tawaran menjadi seorang girl band sebenarnya aku tidak mau tapi karena aku merasa sedikit kasihan kepada temanku ino-pig dan hinata- chan yang katanya anggota girl band nya kekurangan anggota karena ada yang vakum , jadi ya apa boleh buat karena aku juga suka dance dan bernyanyi jadi tak ada salahnya mencoba. oke aku ino dan hinata kami bisa dikatakan sahabat sampai saat aku tamat di senior high school aku dipaksa ikut pindah ke korea, padahal aku ingin tetap melanjutkan study ku di jepang dan belajar mandiri tapi apa boleh buat mereka terlalu mengkhawatirkanku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NORMAL POV

terlihat seorang gadis disebuah bandara internasional konoha jepang sebut saja sakura membawa koper pink memakai dress hitam selutut tanpa lengan dan ditutupi dengan sebuah mantel berwarna brown , kakinya yang jenjang dibalut sepatu boot brown sebetis , sedangkan surai nya yang berwarna pink ditutupi dengan topi hitam dan mata emerald nya dibingkai dengan kacamata hitam , penampilan sakura benar benar tertutup bahkan ia mengabaikan tatapan aneh orang orang sekitar yang meliriknya. dan langkahnya tiba tiba terhenti saat mata emerald indahnya membaca sebuat sepanduk bertuliskan FOREHEAD yang di pegang dua orang gadis memakai mantel kuning dan ungu serta topi dan kacamata yang menutupi mata dan rambutnya.

"tch,dasar ino-pig" decih sakura, ia pun segera menghampiri dua gadis remaja itu.

sementara itu gadis ber mantel ungu itu menatap selidik seorang gadis bermantel cokelat yang jarak nya tidak jauh dan sepertinya berjalan kearah mereka, dia pun berbisik kepada gadis disamping nya sebut saja yamanaka ino . "ino- chan, coba lihat dia seperti hendak menghampiri kita" bisiknya sambil menunjuk seseorang yang berjalan kearah mereka .

" forehead kah ? " gumamnya sambil memincingkan mata

"eh ? benarkah ? " tanya gadis bermantel ungu itu sebut saja hyuga hinata.

"kyaa, benar dia forehead " seru ino ketika dia tidak sengaja melihat surai pink sakura yang sedikit keluar.

sementara sakura hanya menghela nafas dan mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri dua sosok gadis yang dianggapnya sahabat itu.

"piggy" seru sakura jengkel saat ia telah sampai dihadapan dua orang gadis itu.

"kyaa,, forehead" teriak ino nyaring sambil menerjang sakura kedalam pelukannya.

"ya ampun ino , kau memelukku terlalu erat" seru sakura memutar mata bosan " aku akan mati kehabisan nafas jika kau memelukku terus, baka" sambungnya

"hehehe gomen ne forehead" cengirnya sambil melepaskan pelukkan mautnya.

"huh" dengus sakura hanya memutarkan mata bosan.

sementara hinata hanya tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran dua sahabat nya itu.

"eh hinata kah ? " tanya sakura sambil menyipitkan mata nya menatap seorang gadis bermata lavender itu.

"etto- iya sakura chan" jawab hinata sambil tersenyum kecil "sudah lama ya kita tidak jumpa" sambungnya.

"ah iya" sahut sakura sambil memeluk hinata " kau tambah cantik saja ya hinata - chan " sambungnya.

"arigatou ne saku-ra chan" ujarnya tersipu malu , sementara sakura dan ino hanya tersenyum geli.

"ok girl , sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini" ujar sakura melirik sekeliling yang sedang menatap mereka bagai drama picisan .

"hahaha baiklah kita segera pergi " cengir ino sambil menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah.

" tch ayo " decih sakura bosan melihat tingkah konyol sahabat pirangnya.

ino hanya memanyunkan bibir nya melihat sahabat pink nya yang keras kepala " kau tidak sabaran sekali forehead " ujar ino sambil berjalan menghentakan kaki nya kesal,sementara hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum geli.

.

.

.

setelah sampainya mereka ke area parkir bandara mereka segera masuk ke dalam mobil sport metalik milik ino yang bewarna merah, sakura dan hinata segera duduk dibagian penumpang sedangkan ino sudah siapa dibagian kemudi.

"hinata-chan" panggil sakura memulai obrolan

"iya sakura-chan" jawab kalem hinata .

"bicara soal anggota Grily Girl kenapa kalian harus memilih aku" tanya sakura penasaran .

"karena kami rasa kau lah yang paling pantas forehead" jawab ino masih focus pada arah jalan.

"yang dikatakan ino-chan benar sakura - chan, karena dulunya tayuya - chan pintar bagian vokal seperti dirimu" timpal hinata menjelaskan .

"tayuya?, jadi kenapa dia memutuskan untuk vakum ? " tanya sakura bingung.

"em, akhir tahun ini dia memutuskan untuk menikah dengan sutradara yang bernama em-etto shino aburame " ujar hinata.

"tapi kenapa tayuya harus di ganti kan bukannya masih ada sih temari - san yang menjadi leader vocal ? " tanya sakura penasaran .

ino hanya memutar mata bosan mendengar banyak pertanyaan dari sahabat pink nya itu "kau cerewet sekali forehead " sergah ino .

" tch, aku hanya bertanya apa yang ingin ku ketahui pig" decih sakura kesal.

"etto- temari chan lebih handal di bagian Rapper ne sakura chan" jelas hinata .

"oh, apa memang harus menambah anggota lagi ? " tanya sakura masih dengan rasa penasarannya.

"ini permintaan para fans , mereka banyak yang kecewa kalau anggota Grily Girl ada yang vakum, apalagi tayuya memilik vocal yang bagus, lagian manager kita Mei-sama yang menyuruh kita segera mencari anggota baru dengan cara tertutup,jika tidak Grily Girl akan divakumkan" jelas ino panjang lebar.

"beberapa hari yang lalu para fans Grily Girl banyak yang melakukan protes atas berhentinya salah satu anggota kami, mereka tidak ingin Grily Girl kehilangan anggotanya satu persatu apalagi kalau harus divakum kan " sambung hinata menjelaskan.

"hah, oke oke" sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas, dia tidak mungkin membuat sahabatnya itu bersedih, lagian tidak ada salah nya ia mencoba terjun kedunia hiburan, walaupun dia merasa ragu dengan keahliannya itu.

"syukurlah, semoga dengan kehadirannya sakura- chan Grily Girl bisa semakin terkenal dan sukses membuat para penggemar kita senang " senyum kelegaan terpancar di wajah hinata.

"pasti,kita harus bisa bangkit kembali" seru ino semangat.

"yosh, kita buat mereka berteriak akan penampilan kita nanti" senyum senang terpancar di wajah cantik sakura.

.

.

.

.

disebuah ruang yang terlihat luas dengan interior nya yang elegant, terdapat sebuah sofa mewah berwarna red dan beberapa alat alat musik serta sebuah kaca besar yang memanjang. yang diisi dengan 5 pemuda tampan yang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing masing, ada yang melukis, bermain gadget mewah dan ada pula yang tidur.

" Teme ! " Seru nyaring seorang pemuda berambut kuning terang yang membuka paksa pintu sebut saja Namikaze Naruto.

" tch, kau berisik sekali Dobe " decih pria berambut raven bergaya emo.

" kau membuat skandal lagi ! " teriak kesal naruto.

" hah , mondukasi " desah malas pemuda berkuncir keatas err- seperti nanas. sebut saja Nara Shikamaru.

"aku tidak membuat skandal " jawab cuek pemuda tampan berambut raven sebut saja Uchiha Sasuke.

" tapi buktinya foto yang diunggah itu foto mu bersama karin sedang makan malam teme! " seru jengkel naruto.

" berita itu akan hilang dengan sendiri nya naruto " sahut pria berkulit sedikit pucat panggil saja Shimurai Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

" hah, baiklah . kurasa kau sendiri yang akan menyelesaikan skandal kali ini sasuke " ejek naruto sambil mengambil posisi duduk disamping seorang pria berambut indigo panjang.

"hm" gumam singkat sasuke

"huh" dengus naruto

"kalian diamlah , ini terlalu tidak penting untuk di bahas , berita skandal seperti ini sudah terbiasa untuk kita " jelas singkat hyuga neji pria berambut indigo dengan mata lavender kalemnya.

Tiba tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan tampaklah pria tampan bersurai merah bertato Ai dengan pakaian hitam casualnya dan celana jeans yang senada.

"hay minna- san " sapanya yang terdengar datar, sai hanya membalas dengan senyum palsunya sementara shikamaru, sasuke, dan neji hanya menjawab dengan gumam an ambigu mereka.

"yo , gaara kemana saja kau" naruto bertanya dengan nada riangnya.

" aku tadi di beri tahu manager kita kakashi-san bahwa the demon diundang dalam acara perayaan perusahaan milik itachi - nii " ujar gaara menjelaskan.

" apa kau tau siapa saja boyband dan girlband atau penyanyi dari Nara entertainment yang akan diundang ke acara perayaan itu " tanya naruto panjang lebar.

" setahu ku ada RM(realman),Fireboy, Womenkind,Unique Girl,Sweeten dan yang terakhir Grily Girl" jelas gaara kalem .

"wah bukannya grily girl kekurangan anggota " tanya naruto pose berpikir.

" hinata bilang sahabatnya yang akan menggantikan tayuya sebagai leader vocal " terang neji singkat . naruto hendak bertanya lagi tapi- " jika kau tanya kenapa kita semua tidak diberitahu, itu rahasia kata mereka itu yang ku tahu" sambung neji acuh sementara naruto hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

" terus penyanyi siapa saja yang akan menghadiri perayaan itu" tanya naruto lagi kepada gaara.

"tidak banyak , hanya uzumaki karin, nona tsunade, saara , dan nagato- senpai " jawab gaara singkat.

"wah kuso, nenek lampir itu diundang juga dasar baka itachi-nii" hardik naruto kesal. sementara yang lain nya hanya menatap malas naruto yang sedang mengumpat tidak jelas seperti remaja labil.

.

.

Sementara disebuah area parkir gedung agensi Nara entertaiment , tampak mobil sport red terpakkir rapi. pintu mobil pun terbuka dan muncul lah Ino,dan Hinata yang membantu membawa barang sakura, dan sakura yang membawa koper pinknya itu. mereka berjalan kearah pintu masuk gedung mewah itu.

"wah beruntung kalian mendapat kontrak di Nara entertaiment, sedikit yang kuketahui disini banyak artis ternama " seru sakura

"ya tentu saja, dan kau harus berterima kasih banyak padaku forehead haha " tawa ino mengejek.

" huh" dengus sakura bosan " ngomong-ngomong apa kita tinggal sekamar" tanya sakura.

"tidak sakura- chan, kamar kita di beri satu satu, tapi kita tinggal dalam satu ruangan seperti apartemen gitu" jaawab hinata menjelaskan

"oh begitu " sakura mengangguk mengerti , dan mereka pun memasuki lift menuju lantai 4.

setelah sampainya disebuah ruangan yang luas dan elegant itu ino dan hinata menunjukan letak kamar yang akan di huni oleh sakura.

" nah baiklah forehead kau akan menempati kamar ini" ujar ino membuka pintu kamar kesatu di dekat tangga , "di depan kamar mu itu kamar matsuri, disamping mu itu kamar tenten, didepannya kamar tenten itu kamar hinata, dan samping nya kamar hinata itu kamar temari dan didepannya itu kamarku " jelas ino panjang lebar.

"kenapa disini sepi sekali " tanya sakura melirik sekeliling

" biasanya jam segini kami akan kumpul diruang latihan lantai 2" sahut hinata "lebih baik sakura- chan mandi terlebih dahulu biar segar , setelah itu sakura - chan menyusul kami ya di ruang latihan lantai 2" sambung hinata

"baiklah forehead kami kesana duluan ya " sahut ino melangkah kan kakinya kearah tangga bersama hinata.

" ya Araso" jawab sakura segera memasuki kamar bergegas membersihkan diri.

.

.

"sasuke -teme kau mau kemana ?" seru naruto melihat sahabat ravennya itu hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

" hm " gumam sasuke singkat sambil membuka pintu ruangan dan berlalu keluar

"akh, dasar teme menyebalkan" teriak kesal naruto .

(PUK)

Sebuah bantal sofa dilempar oleh shikamaru ke kepala naruto " kau berisik sekali , tch mondukusai " decaknya malas

"akh shika, kau ikut ikutan menyebalkan" seru naruto kesal , sementara shikamaru hanya bergumam-ria.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

ini benar benar hari yang membosankan kurasa, dan apa apaan itu aniki kenapa dia tidak berkompromi dulu denganku, dasar aniki baka. lebih baik ku langkahkan kakiku ini ke kamar dan beristirahat.

" konnichiwa sasuke " sapa seorang gadis sambil tersipu malu.

"hm" gumam ku acuh, aku telah terbiasa berhadapan dengan gadis seperti ini, dan gadis gadis ini benar benar menyebalkan.

" sasuke-san kau mau makan siang bersamaku ? " tanya seorang gadis cantik , sepertinya artis dari Nara entertainment.

"hm, tidak . terima kasih yui" jawabku malas dan segera menekan tombol lift kelantai 4, untung saja lift ini sepi karena jadwal makan siang.

aku hendak melangkahkan kaki ku keluar dan tiba tiba aniki menelponku. tch , dasar aniki kerjaannya menggangu ku saja.

BRUK..BUGH

" aduduh, akh kuso " runtuk gadis bersurai pink a.k.a sakura terjatuh dengan phone nya yang untung saja tidak hancur ,

"Tch, kau kalo jalan pakai mata nona" decakku kesal, kepada gadis bersurai pink, iya pink, APA PINK?, Apa dia mengecat rambutnya haha konyol.

" kau ! " seru gadis itu memincingkan mata nya menatapku , aw sepertinya dia marah.

TBC !

PERINGATAN !

Maaf sebelumnya minna san , bagi yang sudah baca cerita ini , saky bukan copas atau plagiat ini cerita dari akun saky yang lama, Mohon dukungannya .

REVIEW nya ditunggu !

salam mangav


	2. Bab 2

BAB 2

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

GENRE: romance, drama,

PAIR: sasusaku, SasuHina, naruhina, dll

WARNING : songfic,ooc, typo,gaje,rated T,dll

Kalau merasa ini cerita udah pasaran, Abaikan saja!

SELAMAT MEMBACA !

POV NORMAL

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kau.. " seru sakura kesal pada pemuda yang berdiri diam menatap nya yang terjatuh.

"hm" gumam sasuke singkat .

sakura segera berdiri menatap garang pemuda stoic yang menatapnya datar tanpa rasa bersalah itu. " kau punya mata tidak hah" teriak sakura kesal menunjuk wajah pemuda uchiha itu.

"suara mu melengking sekali nona " ejek sasuke dengan polosnya " ck , dan kau tidak melihat apa mata ku ada dua " decaknya bosan.

"jika kau punya mata , kalau jalan itu lihat lihat tuan" sakura menjawab dengan ketus.

"kau yang menabrakku duluan nona pink " seru sasuke sambil memutar onyx nya bosan .

" apa kau bilang ! " seru sakura sambil menyipitkan mata emerald nya .

" hm " sasuke hanya bergumam-ria

sakura menghentakkan kakinya kesal " tidak ada gunanya aku meladeni pria sok cool sepertimu" ujarnya segera berlalu memasuki lift masih dengan tatapan permusuhan yang diberikannya kepada pemuda raven itu.

" hm ? " sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran melihat tingkah gadis yang baru dilihatnnya itu " aku tidak pernah melihat gadis pink itu sebelumnya, apa dia pendatang baru ?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri "gadis aneh yang menarik" gumamnya segera melangkahkan kakinya berlalu pergi.

.

.

"Apa ini ruangannya ya?" gumam sakura melihat sebuah pintu bertuliskan GG ( grilygirl ), " aku mengganggu tidak ya " sambungnya, sambil membuka pintu itu perlahan.

"konnichiwa minna san" sapa nya gugup ketika semua orang didalam menatap kearah nya.

" yo forehead " seru ino riang

"Konnichiwa mo ne sakura -chan" sapa matsuri kalem

Dan Temari "Konnichiwa sakura" sapa tenten

"Sakura - chan kemarilah" ujar hinata tersenyum menyuruh sakura mendekat kearah mereka.

"ha'i " ujar sakura tersenyum ramah 'mereka semua baik dan ramah,kuharap aku bisa bersahabat baik dengan mereka' ujarnya dalam hati.

"baiklah minna -san perkenalkan ini sakura , ia akan menggantikan posisi tayuya senpai sebagai vocal , umurnya sama seperti aku dan hinata 21 tahun " terang ino sambil merangkul sakura akrab.

" aku matsuri , umurku em-20 tahun disini aku lebih suka mengatur fashion bersama ino-chan " ujarnya riang.

" aku temari, disini aku lebih ke bagian Rapper dan sebagai leader , umur 24, kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama" ujar temari tersenyum tipis.

"kalo aku tenten , disini aku lebih suka dance, umurku 22 tahun , salam kenal sakura chan " seru tenten ramah.

" salam kenal juga semua, saku akan berusaha yang terbaik buat GG (Grilygirl) " ucap sakura ramah .

" baiklah minna , kita mendapat tawaran mengisi perayaan di perusahaan uchiha " jelas temari memberitaukan informasi " apa ada yang ingin menyumbangkan saran? " sambungnya

"bagaimana , jika em- aku yang membuat album baru kita minna ? " komentar sakura .

"ide yang bagus forehead, kurasa bagus untuk dicoba" sahut ino

" apa sakura chan tidak keberatan ? " tanya hinata khawatir . " jangan dipaksakan ne sakura chan " sambung hinata

"iya hinata, lagian aku sudah mendapat ide untuk album baru kita , aku usahain dalam dua hari akan kuserahkan kepada kalian" ujar sakura meyakinkan .

" ok , gerakannya juga nanti akan ku atur " timpal tenten

" yap , soal fashion nanti aku dan ino- chan yang akan mencocokkan, iya kan ino chan " tanya matsuri pada ino, sedangkan ino menganguk ria saja.

" ok, semua nya sudah kita rencanakan . setelah semuanya siap aku akan memberitahukanya pada mei-nee , untuk mengasih pendapat dan arahannya ke kita " jelas temari

" yosh, Grily girl mana semangat nya ? " ujar ino lantang.

"yosh SEMANGAT" sahut mereka kompak disusul dengan canda-ria.

.

.

.

shimurai sai, pria tampan dengan mata onyx dan rambut raven lurusnya ini sedang menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua,gedung agensi ini benar benar memanjakan sai, dia lebih suka tinggal di Nara entertainment dari pada ke rumahnya yang besar tapi hampa akan kehidupan. ibunya telah meninggalkan nya saat melahirkan dia, yang tersisa hanya kakaknya dan ayahnya Danzo yang menjadi mentri perekonomian, sejak kakaknya memilih melanjutkan study ke spanyol, sai iseng mendaftarkan dirinya di Nara entertainment, mungkin jika aku menjadi terkenal aku tidak akan kesepian lagi begitulah pikirnya waktu itu. dan sai bersyukur dia dipertemukan oleh mereka dan disatukan menjadi sebuah boyband yang terkenal dan banyak penggemarnya.

setelah anak tangga terakhir dia lalui, kakinya itu berjalan kesebuah pintu dark blue, diketuknya pintu itu.

TOK ..TOK ..

"sasuke, kau didalam" ujarnya terdengar gumam an sebagai sahutan " ada yang ingin kusampaikan" sambungnya.

CKLEK!

pintu terbuka menampilkan sasuke yang memakai pakai santai kaos dark blue dan celana pendek. sai hanya menampilkan senyum palsunya.

"ada apa ? " sasuke menampilkan wajah bingung nya

" kita kumpul dibawah, untuk mendiskusikan penampilan kita nanti di perayaan perusahaan onii mu itu " sai hanya menjawab singkat.

sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya itu " baiklah , ayo " ujarnya berjalan mendahului sai yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

di sana terlihat shikamaru yang sedang menidurkan dirinya disofa dengan sebelah tangan yang menutupi wajahnya itu, ada juga naruto dan gaara yang sedang bermain ps , dan neji yang membaca sebuah buku.

sai dan sasuke segera berjalan kearah mereka " hey minna san" panggil sai ikut bergabung bersama mereka dengan sasuke yang mengikutinya " jadi apa saja yang akan kita rencanakan?" sambungnya.

sasuke mengambil tempat di samping shikamaru , sedangkan sai ikut duduk di bawah dengan naruto dan gaara. " lagu apa yang akan kita bawakan nanti ?" tanya sasuke

"bagaimana jika growl " saran gaara

shikamaru mengambil posisi duduk " aku diberitahu kakashi san , acara ini umum . ya mungkin para fans akan ada disana untuk meramaikan , kurasa itu ide yang bagus jika kita membawa kan Growl, itu album terbaru kita . kita bisa mempromosikannya di perayaan itu " terang shikamaru.

"baiklah kita akan membawakan Growl dalam perayaan itachi-nii " setuju naruto, sedangkan yang lain hanya bergumam-ria.

.

.

.

.

.

SAKURA POV

cahaya matahari mengusik tidurku, membuatku harus membuka mataku perlahan, kulirik jam dimeja rias ku menunjukan angka 07.00 , tidurku tidak begitu nyenyak tadi malam . aku harus menyelesaikan lagu ku untuk album baru Grily Girl, dan yah aku sudah menyelesaikannya tinggal mengatur iramanya saja.

rasanya aku benar benar malas beranjak dari tempat tidur ini.

TOK..TOK..TOK

"Sakura -chan ? apa kau sudah bangun ? "

itu terdengar seperti suara hinata, " ya " sahut ku sedikit ayolah, aku benar benar ingin melanjutkan tidur kaki ini kearah pintu dan membukanya.

"sakura -chan ini pakaian untuk pic album terbaru kita, pemotretannya akan di lakukan pagi ini jam 9 " kata hinata memberikanku sebuah gaun putih pendek, bahannya benar benar lembut.

"baiklah aku akan siap siap dan membersihkan barang barang ku yang belum sempat ku bereskan " ujarku pada hinata, akh kuso hinata sudah rapi beda sekali dengan penampilanku, benar benar memalukan . " terus yang lain pada kemana?" tanyaku.

"matsuri dan ino -chan mengatur perlengkapan pemotretan sedangkan temari senpai dan tenten sedang olahraga" kuso, berarti tinggal diriku yang bermalas malas ria.

satu jam ku selesaikan dengan membersihkan kamar dan membersihkan tubuhku, dan sekarang aku merasa lapar. kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju lift kelantai satu yaitu kantin, fasilitas disini benar benar nyaman.

aku segera menuju daftar menu makanan apa saja yang ada, kubuka dan kebanyakan makanan jepang yang tak ku kenal, eh tapi ternyata ada juga beberapa makanan korea,dan ada juga makanan negara lainnya .

"oba san, aku ingin memesan kimbap dan bulgogi " ujarku pada pelayan itu,kimbap dan bulgogi itu makanan favoritku dikorea,kimbap itu isian berupa potongan ikan, daging, telur dan sayuran, yang di gulung dengan lembaran rumput laut kering lalu di potong kecil-kecil untuk porsi satu kali makan,kalau bulgogi setahuku itu lembaran-lembaran sapi yang diiris tipis-tipis dan dimasak dengan cara di pangang atau di tumis dalam pan.

"baiklah apa minumannya nona" tanyanya

"orange jus dan dorayaki nya ba -san " setelah mendengar jawaban iya aku segera mencari tempat duduk yang kosong, aku memilih duduk didekat kaca pintu masuk

"silakan menikmati pesanan anda nona" wah ternyata aku tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk makanan ini, rasanya perutku berbunyi semakin keras, ku ambil sumpit dan mencomot kimbap dan bulgogi secara , rasanya tidak buruk juga . ya hampir sama seperti yang kumakan dikorea,

SAKURA POV END

.

.

Sasuke POV

ini pagi yang buruk bagiku, aku bangun kesiangan entahlah semalam aku benar benar susah tidur dan anehnya aku memikirkan gadis pink , aku cukup penasaran dengannya karena baru kali ini aku melihat gadis seperti itu. hmm, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju lift lantai 1, aku merasa lapar. sarapan pagiku telah habis ya pasti si dobe yang mengambil jatahku, awas saja dia aku benar benar ingin menjitak nya, ku edarkan onyx ku , lumayan sepi mungkin mereka pada sibuk latihan , huh benar benar merepotkan.

kulangkahkan kaki yang berbalut jeans dark blue dan boot hitam, hari aku memakai kemeja bewarna putih polos, saat hendak sampai di pintu masuk kantin, aku melihatnya dan ini cukup mengejutkan ternyata dia pendatang baru disini, aku merasa geli melihatnya makan dengan lahap,seperti orang kerasukan.

ku percepat langkahku menghampirinya tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuannya " ternyata kau rakus sekali pink " ejekku saat aku telah sampai disamping mejanya, kududuki kursi didepannya.

dia menatapku menyipitkan mata emerald indahnya , ok aku akui matanya cantik dan unik haha dia terlihat lucu dengan pipinya yang terlihat mengembung karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

"kau" serunya kesal padaku, aw gadis ini sensitiv sekali " pergilah , aku sudah memaafkan mu " ujarnya ketus, kuso dia mengusirku.

aku menatapnya menaikan alis ku heran " aku ingin makan disini, jadi kau tidak ada hak untuk mengusirku nona pink " aku menyeringai geli.

kulirik makanan paginya, sepertinya dia memasan makanan korea .

"kau bisa mencari tempat duduk lain tuan sok cool" ujarnya garang

aku menatapnya datar " aku hanya ingin menemani gadis yang sendirian ini" ujarku kalem . aku lihat porsi makannya banyak untuk gadis mungil sepertinya, apa dia olahraga setiap memakan porsi banyak, ok dilihat dari tubuhnya dia memiliki bentuk tubuh yang proporsional,kebanyakan gadis disini menjaga pola makannya agar tetap memiliki tubuh proporsional.

"ck, apa masalahmu tuan" decaknya kesal, huh sipinky ini benar benar keras kepala.

ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya, sepertinya hendak pergi. " kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu pinky ? " tanyaku saat melihat dorayaki yang masih belum tersentuh olehnya.

gadis pinky ini hanya mendengus , " aku sudah tidak nafsu " sahutnya menghentakkan kakinya berlalu pergi. aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah gadis kupikir pikir baru kali ini aku menemukan gadis yang tidak ingin berada didekat ku, hm ini menarik.

Sasuke POV END

.

.

.

.

sakura menghentak kakinya kesal , bibir mungilnya mengerucut kesal , mood paginya berubah menjadi buruk,

" siapa dia , sok kenal sekali denganku , aku tidak merasa ada masalah dengannya , ok waktu itu mungkin aku yang menabraknya , tapi itu juga salahnya yang mungkin tidak melihatku " dumel sakura sambil menekan tombol lift kelantai 5.

" aduhh,, kenapa aku selalu menabrak orang " runtuk sakura ketika ia terjatuh terduduk dilantai depan lift.

"ah, maaf nona kau tidak apa" gaara korban tabrakan sakura segera berjongkok melihat kondisi sakura.

" eh ? " sakura tersentak ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya, emerald nya melihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan surai merah dan tato Ai .

"nona, kau tidak apa apa ?" tanya gaara sekali lagi ketika melihat gadis yang menabraknya hanya diam menatapnya a.k.a terbengong. " nona ?" untuk yang ketiga kalinya gaara memanggil.

" a-h i-ya " ucap sakura tersentak dari lamunannya .

gaara membantu sakura berdiri "maaf aku tidak sengaja " ujar gaara kalem

"iya , ini juga salahku yang tidak melihat melihat kalau jalan" sakura hanya menundukan kepala nya tersipu malu,

"baiklah sampai jumpa lagi nona" sahut gaara berlalu pergi memasuki lift.

sakura menatap lift yang tertutup " ternyata ada juga pria tampan sebaik dia" gumam sakura tersenyum kecil.

TBC !

Saky kembali lagi bawa kelanjutan cerita Tricky love, sebenarnya dulunya nih cerita title nya The complicated love, sebelumnya maaf jika ceritanya pasaran atau alurnya mudah ketebak. dukungannya saky tunggu buat kelanjutan cerita ini ! typo dimaklumi ya XD

REVIEW ditunggu!

Salam mangav ^^


End file.
